digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagumon
Pagumon is a Lesser Digimon whose name and design are derived from the dog breed|パグ|Pagu}}. Pagumon in some ways resembles Koromon, but has blue colouring, sports ear-like appendages which can be used to grasp items, red crescent moon shaped eyes with black irises and sports a permanent wicked smile to match its personality. Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined arrive on the Continent of Server, Whamon tells them of a Koromon village nearby. When they find it, they discover a group of Pagumon living there instead. The Pagumon proceed to treat the DigiDestined as honored guests. That night, the Pagumon take away and put him in a cage behind a waterfall where all the Koromon villagers are. The next morning, they pretend to help the DigiDestined look for Tokomon, but they are found out when Mimi finds a Botamon, which is Koromon's Fresh form. Digimon Adventure 02 A few Pagumon who were caught with Dark Rings are spotted by Tentomon. Digimon Frontier Other Pagumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. A number of Pagumon are among the babies in the Village of Beginnings and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Digimon Next A Pagumon can be seen in a ruined town running from the attacking Tankdramon. It is later destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World DS Pagumon digivolves to Lopmon, Tsukaimon or BlackAgumon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Pagumon is #007 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 71 HP, 63 MP, 43 Attack, 30 Defense, 30 Spirit, 35 Speed, and 12 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 1 trait. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Pagumon can digivolve to DemiDevimon or Impmon. To degenerate into Pagumon, the digimon must be at least LV 4. It can also be hatched from the Purple Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pagumon can digivolve into DemiDevimon, and be found in the Login Mountain. Digimon World Championship Pagumon digivolves from Zurumon, MetalKoromon or Botamon with 20 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Gazimon with 20 Beast AP, Goblimon with 3 Battles, DemiDevimon with 30 Darkness AP or Tsukaimon pass time. It is recommended that you either battle Pagumon with either a rookie digimon or a very strong in-training digimon. Digimon Battle Pagumon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Pagumon's unique drop is Pagumon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge. It has stat builds of either 2-2-3-1 or 4-1-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Pagumon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A Pagumon with a stat build of 2-2-3-1 digivolves to Gotsumon at level 11, while a Pagumon with a stat build of 4-1-2-1 digivolves to Goburimon. Attacks * : Shoots out poison bubbles. * : Shoots out bubbles. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Lesser Digimon